


「Dolores Umbridge×肖战」霍格沃兹的圣诞节

by suibianbbbb



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 肖战 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, sm, 囚禁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suibianbbbb/pseuds/suibianbbbb
Summary: 肖战意外穿越到霍格沃兹，在学校中正巧遇见乌姆里奇。肖战精致的外表激起了乌姆里奇日渐膨胀的少女心。她想把他占为己有。在漫长的囚禁中，肖战在厄里斯魔镜中的景象从王力威渐渐变成了乌姆里奇。他还看见了一个伤痕累累的他。他还想汲取更多，从乌姆里奇那儿。
Relationships: Dolores Umbridge/肖战, 王力威/肖战
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36





	1. 霍格沃兹的圣诞节

**Author's Note:**

> 1.囚禁play  
> 2.SM  
> 3.人设属于罗琳和割割，ooc属于我
> 
> 注意避雷

肖战失踪了。

没人知道他去哪里了。

当肖战醒来的时候，什么也看不见，睁开眼就是阵阵刺眼的白光，让他迫不得已把眼睛闭上。他感到一丝害怕，不，是很害怕。他蜷缩在柔软的草地上，像一个刚出生的婴儿——他感觉出来了，他躺在一片草地上。

也不知道过了多久，肖战依旧睁不开眼，他已经麻木了。就在他快疯了的时候，一道粗犷的男声传入他的耳中：“看！有个人！”

肖战感觉到他被一个结实大汉公主抱了起来，他又听到，旁边还有一个声音温柔婉转的男人。

“Hagrid，他没事吧？”

“没事的，他只是晕过去了。”

放我下来……肖战听不懂他们在说些什么，张嘴想问他们，却只是从嘴里发出沙哑的嘶嘶声。那个被称为Hagrid的男人显然注意到了他，就加快步伐。等到停下时，肖战感觉他的身体已经不属于他了。

肖战本想挣扎的，还没等他颠地快散架的躯体恢复过来，海格就轻轻地把他放在了一张床上。

“怎么了？”一个油腻腻的女声传来，激得肖战的手臂上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。此时他感觉眼睛舒服点了，就稍稍睁开了一条缝，此时他的眼前有四个模糊的人影。

“麻瓜？”那个女人挥舞着什么，嘴里念着他听不懂的。但就在一道粉光闪烁过后，他的眼睛能睁开了，看东西还比原来清晰了不少。

肖战半坐起来，第一眼便看到站在他眼前的女人，穿着花里胡哨的一身粉色，从头箍上的绸带到高跟鞋尖头的看上去只有零点几克拉的钻石。而她的声音，绝对是让肖战有点心理阴影的作，就好像是他的狂热的韭菜们，在舞台下掐着嗓子高喊着爱他。肖战眼神恍惚，最终还是把目光停在了站在粉色衣服女人背后的额头有一道疤的男孩身上。他的声音依旧哑着，但是至少能发声了。他问：“你们是谁？”

站在他床周围的人并没有听懂他在说什么，面面相觑，直到房门再次被推开，一位面色和蔼的老人矗立在那儿，让肖战莫名地感到一丝压迫感。

他并不喜欢这种感觉。

“Harry，怎么了？”

“Professor Dumbledore……这位先生他……”

老人只是挥了挥手，肖战一瞬间就听懂他们在说什么了。

这一切就像魔法一样。

太玄幻了。

“你们……”

“我叫Harry Poter. 这位是Professor Umbridge. 她刚刚恢复了你的眼睛。”哈利波特咧开嘴，露出了一个和煦的微笑。

还没等罗恩赫敏开口介绍，乌姆里奇就开始像相亲的前戏一般盘问肖战：“你是谁？”

“肖战……”

“你从哪儿来？”

“中国。”

“中国？那很远。”

“这里是哪？”

“伦敦，这里是霍格沃兹魔法学院。”站在乌姆里奇身后的罗恩抢着回答道，“我是Ron Wesley.这位是Hermione Granger……”

“闭嘴！”乌姆里奇瞪了他一眼，罗恩吓得往赫敏身边缩了缩，瞟了眼负手站在门口的邓布利多，他依然眉目和善，好像房间里的一切都与他无关一般的宁静。

乌姆里奇继续盘问：“你是麻瓜？还是哑炮？”

“什么麻瓜哑炮的……我听不懂你在说什么啊喂！我不管这里是霍格沃兹还是藿香正气，我现在只想回家！我还有工作，还有王力……”

“我让你闭嘴！”乌姆里奇吼道，“你，等会儿来我办公室一趟。”

“什么？”

“你要是现在就想的话，也可以。是吧邓布利多校长？”

邓布利多摇头：“我认为，Professor Umbridge，这位Xiao……”

“哦，我亲爱的邓布利多校长……”乌姆里奇把“校长”两个字念得格外的重，“这件事情就用不着您老操心了，现在都归我们魔法部管，不是吗？”她又扫了一眼哈利他们三人，海格在放下肖战后就走了。她稍微有点满意，想想Rubeus Hagrid这位头脑简单四肢发达的大块头终于明白了什么是她想要的，她又有了一点成就感——驯服巨人。  
乌姆里奇提起她早已不发达的苹果肌，软趴趴的皮肤塌了在她满是肥肉的脸上，黏腻的嗓音遍及医疗室：“你们走吧，我还有话问他。”  
等到所有人因为她的强势而无奈地离开时，乌姆里奇露出一个胜利的狡猾的微笑，她蓝晶晶的双眸深情地望向肖战，就像在观望一个艺术品：“肖战……是吧？跟我来吧。你现在能走吗？”  
“额……可以……”  
“那好极了，来吧。”  
肖战稍稍动了下胳膊，嗯，比刚醒来时舒服多了，已经可以小幅度地摆动了。他下了床，扶住床头柜才堪堪站住。乌姆里奇笑着，很自然地挽过肖战的手臂，做了一个请的手势。  
肖战跛着脚，一瘸一拐地走进乌姆里奇的办公室。他喘着气，心中明显有点不服气。这算什么？我之前吊威亚的时候从30米的高空掉下来，摔断7根肋骨都没有哭没有喊叫，这点挫折又算什么？  
他抬起头，豆大的汗珠从脸颊滑落。他初见乌姆里奇办公室的全景，他不禁被吓了一跳——这里的一切都是粉色的，甚至比乌姆里奇身上那套还要夸张。  
即使是华丽的缎带，在那么多粉色的衬托下也显得让人想吐。太腻了，看着都恶心。  
肖战强忍心中难言的呕吐感，在乌姆里奇的搀扶下坐在了一个柔软的颜色更偏于玫瑰红的沙发上，对方则坐在办工作那儿的一把淡粉色沙发椅上，居高临下地看着他。  
肖战不知道，在霍格沃兹中艰苦的日子才刚刚开始。在接下来的一段时间中，他被迫待在这满是粉红的房间内，享受着非人的日子。  
鞭痕遍布着他好看的背脊上，胸前的挺立夹着两个小巧的乳夹，肮脏的欲望微微地抽搐，粉嫩的后穴因一直插着一根粗大的假阳具的填充与震动而无法正常收缩。双手被反铐在背后，冰凉的铁链触及背上触目惊心的伤痕竟然还有点舒服。  
乌姆里奇每次结束了一天的工作后，都会打开办公室暗室的门，粗糙的手抚摸着她一手打造出的艺术品。  
乌姆里奇一点都不怕眼前的人别别人发现，她已经对铁三角们说了，她把肖战送回麻瓜世界了。  
其实不然。  
肖战是她的，谁也别想抢走。  
此时肖战躺在一张满是污秽之物的床上，乌姆里奇挥起魔杖，房间瞬时焕然一新。  
“呃呃……啊……啊嗯……”肖战的嘴中发出一阵阵稀碎的呻吟，欲望被假阳具的顶弄激得反复挺立，淌下几滴清液。不可否认，他现在的样子诱惑极了。当他看见乌姆里奇迈着她自认为优雅的猫步走了进来时，立刻惊恐地拖着满是红色的身子，跪在床上，垂着沉重的头，低声下气道：“Professor Umbridge. ”  
此时他的样子连狗都不如。  
“宝贝，看看你现在的样子吧。”乌姆里奇捧起肖战洁白的面颊，这是他身上唯一没有伤痕的地方。肖战低声呜咽着，楚楚可怜，让乌姆里奇更想怜爱一番了。  
但她现在有更重要的事情去做。  
乌姆里奇草草地给肖战套了两件衣服，把他拉走了。肖战被乌姆里奇挽着，在百转千绕的霍格沃兹走廊里走了约摸十分钟的时间，走进一间阴暗的房间。  
乌姆里奇松了手，肖战腿一软，差点跪倒在地。  
肖战的前方，一块黑色的布被乌姆里奇拉了下来，那里有一块镜子。  
“这是厄里斯魔镜。”她说，“在里面，你可以看见你想看见的。”  
肖战愣了两秒，双眸望向镜面，里面渐渐浮现出一个男人的身影。  
这是他每日都在呼唤的人。  
他的爱人，他的归属。  
他的一切。  
肖战在心中呐喊着他的名字。  
王力威。


	2. 霍格沃兹的圣诞节2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 肖战在厄里斯魔镜里看见了王力威的身影。  
> 乌姆里奇找到了西弗勒斯斯内普，用极其强硬的语气拿到了吐真剂。  
> 接下来等待肖战的又会是什么呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大量性描写，注意避雷

“你看到了什么？”乌姆里奇那令人作呕的蓝瞳散发出一种别样的光彩。  
她希望他看见的是她。  
肖战缩成一团，不吭声，只是瑟瑟发抖。  
那个男人粗糙的双手，炽热的鼻息，灵活的舌与高昂挺立的性器。往日的羞耻的场景在厄里斯魔镜里全部重现——那便是他现在最渴望得到的。  
在私家车上，王力威熟练地褪去肖战碍人的西服，上下其手，把玩着他最敏感的地点，温热的手掌直接让肖战在哭喊中缴了械。然后在此起彼伏的呻吟中，王力威射在了肖战的后穴之中。他没有戴套，精液从痉挛的后穴中流出了一些，又被他用手指堵了回去；在舞台后方的休息室内，肖战被王力威抵在了化妆桌上奋力抽插，噗嗤的声音让他直接把头埋在了王力威的颈窝中。在门外所有准备拍摄的人都心照不宣地不去打扰二人，然后两个人用路过的人都听得见的喊叫声射得休息室的地上滴滴答答的，有一片小的水泽；某一天的下午，在王力威的家门外的小树林里，肖战整个人挂在了王力威的身上，两个人赤裸着交合。王力威用手捂着肖战的嘴巴，破碎的呻吟声溢出那张诱惑的嘴唇，让王力威把持不住，一边快速地顶弄着身上的人，仿佛要把他捅得对穿。肖战在无尽的快感浪潮之中射了，又挺立，再射，再挺立。直到囊袋变得干瘪瘪的，王力威才舍得把他的精液射在肖战的穴中。在精液还没有流出来之前，王力威又把一根硕大的假阴茎塞在肖战的穴中，警告他要保持这样到晚上十点钟主办方的晚宴结束……  
见肖战不语，乌姆里奇明显有些生气，她一把拎起这个一百斤多一点的大男孩，一路拽回了原来的幽暗的密室。  
乌姆里奇用力地扒下披在肖战身上的黑袍子，曼妙身姿让乌姆里奇心中赞叹不已。她低下头，呼出的热气洒在肖战并不是很大的勃起上，她的手指圈起，熟练地撸了两下，将男人的包皮翻下，舔过被前液沾湿的马眼，色情至极。坐在床上半后仰的肖战嘴巴半张，好看的眉头纠缠在一起，浅浅的喘息起伏。乌姆里奇啜了一下睾丸，便伸出舌头从根部舔到头部，随后含住了大半根阴茎，她的头有韵律地上下摆动，舌头总在外物入侵时顶住头部，并轻轻转动，肖战的阴茎退出时她也会同时收紧口腔给予吮吸。她闭上眼睛感受着小东西的刺入。肖战修长的手指并不敢像和别人做时紧紧揪着对方的头发。于是他扣着粉嫩的被单，胸腔随乌姆里奇的头颅一同起伏，腿间一片湿热，喘息也愈发浓重。“啊……Professor Umbridge……哦……我心爱的Dolores……我……我快射了！”初见这男孩时那高傲的语调颤抖，音调变高。但是她并没有理会，她要让他射在他嘴里。“此时肖战感觉到嘴下的囊袋收缩。他要射了。在稳定的节奏与温柔的包容中，舞台上高傲得不可一世的肖战射在了他最厌恶的粉色蛤蟆——多洛雷斯·乌姆里奇的嘴里。乌姆里奇松开小巧的嘴，用已经皱巴巴的手撸出更多的白浊，有些飞溅到她脸上。她调整呼吸的时候咽下了一部分，然后她开始舔舐肖战，将其余的精液涂在男人的肚子、乳头、喉结上。  
她站了起来，从床底下抽出一个箱子。  
此时肖战开始本能地发抖。  
箱子里面的那些东西折磨了他将近一周。  
或者已经一周了。  
他不知道。他的作息紊乱极了。  
“哦不……Dolores……不！求你！”  
“啪！”  
肖战的背上多了一条新的伤痕。  
“刚刚你那么叫我的时候我没有管你，现在你应该叫我什么？我的乖宝贝？”乌姆里奇那一头黄色的乱糟糟的卷发上还有几滴肖战射出来的精液，让她的外表更加猥琐了一些。“而且……”她说道，“我的小甜心，你依然没有说，你在厄里斯魔镜里都看到了些什么不过没关系！”肖战快被他的转折绕晕了，他现在就是模模糊糊的。乌姆里奇继续自我陶醉道：“我自然有办法让你开口，不是嘛？”肖战被打了个寒颤，他感觉不妙。  
他又被折腾了一晚上。  
可能早上的时光也用来干尽这些龌龊的事情了。  
肖战还没合上眼入眠几分钟，就被乌姆里奇蒙住了眼睛，套上了昨天的黑袍子。他只感觉自己被带到了一张舒服的沙发椅上，躺下，旁边是一个男人和乌姆里奇的对话。男人的声音低沉，是他这三十年来听过的最有磁性的男声。  
“不知道Professor Umbridge来我这寒酸的阴暗潮湿的地窖来干嘛，我这里可没有什么能够吸引你的地方。 ”  
“哦，Snape，我需要三滴吐真剂。”  
“可是学生禁用吐真剂。”  
“我也没说要给学生用呀。”乌姆里奇闪烁着她自认为美丽至极的小眼睛，摆着一个特别少女心的姿势——她十指交错摆在胸前——依然是自认为的异常淑女的姿势。  
双手交叉站在她对面的斯内普没有特别的感觉，只是想吐。“I may vomit. ”已经到嘴边了，又被他咽了下去。  
“我觉得，还是和校长说一声较为妥当……”  
“SEVERUS SNAPE！！”乌姆里奇拔高了一个八度，刺耳的声音让斯内普不悦地皱了皱眉，“我是魔法部来的，你们现在，整个霍格沃兹都要听我的！不是吗？”  
“是……”  
斯内普内心骂骂咧咧地把一小瓶吐真剂交给了乌姆里奇，在这位不速之客与另一个被她用魔法包裹着的认不清长相的整个人都乱糟糟的头发比他自己还油腻的男人离开后，斯内普又全身心地投入到魔药之中了。  
肖战还没舒服多久，就被绑在了一张椅子上，黑布被扯在了乌姆里奇地上。  
乌姆里奇粗暴的掰开了肖战的嘴，把那一整瓶吐真剂都灌了进去。  
大概有六滴？  
让药效长一点也无妨。  
肖战感觉自己没什么，但是“吐真剂”这三个字让他有到危险的感觉。  
“你昨天在厄里斯魔镜里都看到了什么？”  
“王力威。”  
遭了！肖战惊恐地发现，他控制不住他的思想与嘴巴，他所有的真相肮脏不堪的事实都会被眼前这个让人见了就忍不住抽三个大嘴巴子的女人知道！他已经不敢想象他接下来会遭遇什么。  
更加激烈的性虐待？  
乌姆里奇做的出这种事情。  
“王力威是谁？”  
“我的男朋友。”  
“嗯？”  
“我的新老板，他包养了我，和我发生了关系。”  
“你把你在魔镜里面看到的一切都说出来。”乌姆里奇努力抑制住自己的情绪，让她保持着她所谓的“优雅”。其实她是和这两个字完全沾不上边的。  
“我们在车上做爱……他疯狂地操我，我泄了很多次……还有快演出的时候，他抱着我，操我，操到筋疲力尽……还有在树林里面，他也是抱着我，把我抵在粗糙的树皮上干我……”  
“这些都是真的吗？”乌姆里奇已经看到肖战又挺立起来的性器了。  
真是一条发情了的杂种狗。  
她这样想，然后把粉红色的高跟鞋跟踩在了那根硬物上，惹得肖战一声痛呼，但吐真剂让他依然被迫开口：“这些都是我曾经……经历过的……很舒服……我还想这么被操。”  
只是想想，加上乌姆里奇粗暴地外力，肖战就这么射了，白浊沾上了乌姆里奇平日最喜欢的裙子。  
肖战明白，自己的菊花遭了。


	3. 霍格沃兹的圣诞节3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 要是我会摄神取念就好了，这样就可以看见赞赞脑子里的景象了。乌姆里奇遗憾地想。为此她还去斯内普的地窖里闹了一番，结果被无情地打晕了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大量性描写，有SM情节。作者第一次写这种类型的文章，加上这俩人的双重折磨，写完快吐了。

被高跟鞋踩着的肖战感觉羞耻极了，但他的几把还是硬了。他渴望被硕大有力的双臂环抱，然后按在墙上，狠狠地操弄。他是这样想的，在吐真剂的作用下也就这么说了。只见乌姆里奇的脸色逐渐难看了起来，因为现在嘴里说的是“王力威”这三个字。她很想知道这个男人究竟有什么魅力，可以让经过她一周调教的玩具还念叨着他的名字。  
要是我会摄神取念就好了，这样就能看见赞赞脑子里的景象了。她又想到了斯内普，她不多久前刚和肖战从那阴森森没有一丝生气的地窖里出来。  
她冷漠地放开了身下已经张开双腿淫荡地喊着“操我”的肖战，为他连续折腾了一周导致无法正常闭合的小穴塞上了一根仿真阴茎，然后使它最大频率地震动起来。她又折腾了一番，才离开满是粉色的办公室。  
此时肖战整个人被乌姆里奇用了一个INCARCEROUS（速速禁锢）吊在半空中，胸脯紧贴着粗糙的墙面动弹不得，整体呈一个大字型。粗大的仿真阴茎填满整个小穴，用魔法封住了，导致两瓣臀肉止不住地颤，每次震动都摩擦着前列腺，而他的挺立与肉粒在墙面上上下下反复摩擦，留下血迹点点。肉体在痛苦与快感之中反复高潮。  
肖战感觉整个人都要被那根假阴茎顶穿了，股间的水漫了出来，在他的腿上留下淫靡的两道水渍，精液喷洒得身上、墙上、地板上到处都是。每隔六七秒，他就会被猛烈的穿刺弄得高潮，在经过三五次高潮之后，他就什么也不剩了，但还是在不停地高潮。  
肖战爽翻了，但他已经没有力气去配合什么了，只有断断续续的呻吟声从他口中无意识地漏出，“折磨”还在继续。  
不过一分多钟，他就在这场单方面的性爱之中晕了过去，连梦被肉身的阵阵狂欢弄得支离破碎。  
乌姆里奇又去干什么了呢？她还要上课。  
她并没有在这欢愉之中忘记她的“本职”——当好一名黑魔法防御课的教授。  
她知道她受学生们的唾弃，但她丝毫不在乎这些。她明白，只要再忍耐那么几周，整个霍格沃兹就会是他的，而邓布利多，阿不思·邓布利多，这位最伟大的白巫师，将会被送进阿兹卡班，享受和摄魂怪接吻的日子。  
乌姆里奇看了一眼时钟，这个点斯内普并没有课。她空有一身名气与傲气，却不会幻影移形，只能拖着臃肿的身材跑到身不见光的地窖。她总认为她是一只骄傲的孔雀，然而在斯内普的眼里，她连一只土鸡都不如。  
可不是什么东西都可以和卢修斯比的，何况她还不是个东西。  
“Professor Snape，我听说你会LEGILIMENS（摄神取念），是吗？”  
“确实。”  
“那么，教我。”乌姆里奇并未经过屋子主人的同意，就这样坐在了椅子上，孤傲地翘着二郎腿，反倒有一份主人的咄咄逼人的姿态。  
斯内普挑了挑眉。  
“难得见到Miss Umbridge有求于人的样子，那么我可以拒绝么？”  
乌姆里奇独特的占有欲与性癖在听到“Miss Umbridge”后差点发了疯，她更希望，不，如果可以，她会命令、逼迫世界上的所有人、精灵、一切能开口说话的生物都尊敬地仰望她，称她为“Professor Umbridge”，而不是用“miss”这个轻佻的称呼。  
“Lovely. ”乌姆里奇嗤笑一声，“Professor Snape，你要明白，我可是有魔法部的指示的，只要我想，我随时都可以开除你。永远都得不到黑魔法防御课教师职位的魔药教授，嗯？”  
斯内普的脸明显阴沉下去了，但他还是尽量耐着性子。如果放在平时，可能AVADA KEDAVRA（阿瓦达索命）  
已经糊在乌姆里奇的脸上了，比起这个，他还是更喜欢用CRUCIO（钻心剜骨），那样对于自己来说更爽一点。  
“Miss Umbridge……”  
“请叫我，Pro、fe、ssor、Um、bri、dge！”乌姆里奇吼得撕心裂肺。斯内普显然被这高分贝的尖叫声吵得不耐烦了，用了点小魔法把她震晕了，再丢给这个女人一个OBLIVIATE（一忘皆空），拜托正在房里罚禁闭把这一切听得清清楚楚的哈利把她运了回去。  
粗心大意的乌姆里奇显然是没有料到会是这样的结果，她出门前并没有给房间施一个禁声咒，也就导致哈利一进那扇花里胡哨的门就听见一阵阵微弱的不堪的声音。仔细一听还有点耳熟。但是哈利在办公室里晃了一圈，并没有找到人在哪里。  
之前卢平用这间办公室的时候哈利只是来过几次，仅仅是为了练习EXPECTO PATRONUM（呼神护卫）。卢平并没有带他参观，他也不能找到是否有这样一个密室，是否有这样一个入口。  
或许可以找斯内普教授？窥探这个位置已久的他或许也曾坐在过这间办公室里吧？  
哈利摇了摇头，不至于，要是他真的当上黑魔法防御课的老师，还至于天天待在地窖里研究他的魔药吗。而且那个性格阴翳的怪人，他认为还是少接触为妙。  
“Potter，怎么去了这么久？”  
当哈利回到地窖时，斯内普依旧盯着他的坩埚，连头都没抬一下。  
“额……我当时在想……”  
“嗯？”  
“我想让乌姆里奇教授躺得舒服一些。”  
“不用那么麻烦，随便放就行了。”斯内普清冷的声音让哈利的心也打了个寒颤，“格兰芬多的小巨怪，你的脑子里是塞满了芨芨草吗？这种人需要什么怜悯？”然后就让他继续关禁闭了。  
哈利心里苦，哈利不敢说。

在进行晚宴的时候，乌姆里奇并没有来。赫敏第一眼就发现了，因为平时她肯定第一个进场，仿佛已经当了霍格沃兹的校长一般，俯视在场的所有学生。她把这件事悄悄地告诉给了身旁的罗恩和哈利。罗恩只顾得着眼前的鸡腿满不在乎地说道：“Who cares？”哈利摇了摇头，只有他知道，乌姆里奇这个点大概率还在她的办公室里躺着呢。  
办公室里的乌姆里奇悠悠转醒，此时的她有些狼狈。乌姆里奇一瞬间便明白到底都发生了些什么，有些恼火，霍格沃兹这些人竟敢不把魔法部放在眼里！这显然是不合常理的。  
她看了眼时间，显然晚宴已经进行了大半了，这个时候进礼堂，还是如此衣冠不整的，肯定会被那帮学生们当成一个笑话！她想到这些就火冒三丈，如果不是因为肖战！对！就是因为肖战那么地倔，她才会像一个自讨苦吃的疯子一样跑过去求斯内普教她摄神取念！她完全可以不用这样的！  
这是她第一次失了态——不，在肖战面前已经是第无数次了。她变换出一根假阴茎，拔出原先插在肖战屁眼里的那根，经过这么长时间的抽插之后，淫水已经快没了，留给肖战的只有疼痛。在一秒的缓和间，肖战醒了。他看见乌姆里奇阴沉的蓝色眼睛，明白即将发生什么。他不过是一个玩具。他也有了当玩具的自觉。  
乌姆里奇插了进去，发现道路异常阻塞，大概是之前那根玩意儿插得太久的关系吧。她还发现肖战已经硬不起来了，就更加的阴郁了，无言的气势让肖战感觉堕入一个无尽的深渊。他努力地想让自己硬起来，可以讨得乌姆里奇的欢心，让他接下来可以不用这么备受折磨。但他显然高估自己了，无论怎么想娱乐圈的各路美女，亦或者是王力威，他的几把也没有一丝硬的感觉。肖战泄了气，任由身后的乌姆里奇疯狂地抽送，用魔法控制那支羽毛笔在纸上写下“BITCH”的字眼，这些字全部永远地留在了肖战已经红肿了的背上。  
肖战疼晕了过去，两行生理性的眼泪落在了本就满是泪痕的眼上，然而乌姆里奇并不想欣赏眼前的一切。她只想在一个玩具上泄恨。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者阴间人不写阳间文章实锤。


	4. 霍格沃兹的圣诞节4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 乌姆里奇想到了一个好方法，冷落。当空虚感填满肖战的心灵时，他便会明白什么是“索取”与“臣服”。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来打算七夕发的，又被我咕了……我打算修改这个系列写一篇清水文发在LOFTER，想看的姐妹评个论呗_(•̀ω•́ 」∠)_

当肖战被乌姆里奇告知他会永远地囚禁在她的办公室里时，他是绝望的。乌姆里奇第一次没有用粉色的高跟鞋跟对他的臭脸狠狠碾过，而是给他的伤口抹上了一种清凉的药膏，然后照惯例给房间施了个“清理一新”。在临走前，乌姆里奇扭过头，露出一个用肥肉堆砌出来的“甜美”的笑容，即便已经听了一个多月那矫揉造作的声音，但每次她讲话时肖战依旧会觉得生理性不适。  
“宝贝，相信我，你会享受这一切的。”  
乌姆里奇显然不知道怎么抛媚眼，她瞪着那双全身上下唯一值得多看两眼蓝眼睛，怎么着都是一副容嬷嬷的气场。  
肖战勉强扯出一个笑容，但他的演技不容许他做出过多的表情。  
很快，他想笑也笑不出来了。  
他的后穴突然奇痒无比，当他准备去挠的时候却发现乌姆里奇不知何时在他的手上施了一个禁锢咒，现在他的双手被反铐在背后，动弹不得。肖战趴在地面上，艰难地扭动着身躯试图翻身让臀瓣蹭到地面，获取一丝凉爽的感觉。胸前挺立的两点在粗糙的地板上摩挲着，获得史无前例的快感。阳具在不断的刺激下缓缓立起，肿胀得难受。  
“嘶……啊……”  
“嗯嗯……呃啊……”  
“小穴……啊啊啊……”  
“我的……小……小穴……怎么……回事……”  
“啊啊……啊哈……谁……谁来……”  
“谁可以来……帮我一下啊啊啊……”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊要射了！！！”  
“呜呜呜又……又勃起了……”  
肖战绝望地呼喊着，但是很显然，没有任何人能来到这间隐蔽的密室里操他，让他射精射到昏厥，解除他的一切痛苦。他终于翻过身来，汗水让他仿佛洗了一个澡，一阵阵快感冲上大脑，双腿发颤，穴水在地上形成了一小滩水渍。  
“几把……胀……”  
“唔……又……又……又射了……”  
肖战口齿不清地说着什么，口水顺着清朗的下颚线流到锁骨处。 画面淫荡不堪，若有人拍下传到微博上估计会引得一场轩然大波，事实也是如此。 一切的原由处在暗处操控着一切，同时也将这一淫靡的画面记录在微型相机中。肖战从被困在密室起就被折腾得神志不清了，乌姆里奇又把他当做一个发泄的性爱机器人，怎么可能注意到暗中的魔法波动呢？ “惊！失踪一个月的流量小生肖战首次现身，竟是一些不雅视频……” “肖战躺在肮脏不堪的床上，浑身上下一丝不挂，口中带着口球使嘴巴无法正常开合，每一寸肌肤都暴露在干燥的充满精液气味的空气中……” 微博上突然开始疯传肖战被乌姆里奇强奸的视频，高清无码，非常刺激。微博方发现后想删却发现怎么也删除不掉，反而视频越来越多。 博君一肖的粉丝们或许做梦也没有想到，他们曾经在脑海中YY的肖战黄文居然成真了！不过攻方不是王一博，而是一个又丑又肥的老太婆，凌辱着肖战的肉身。 “我的哥哥才不是这样的人！” “视频一定是p的！” “一定是有人想要搞哥哥，根据分析来看，一定是王一博的公司月华！” “我们哥哥冰清玉洁……” “……” 粉丝们急了，被粉丝追着骂的公司也急了。 “肖战一定是被人绑架了！”王力威焦急地在办公室中踱步，却想不出什么好方法，因为对方的IP地址竟然查不出，这让他同时感到很惊讶。 当他们在努力寻找补救方法挽救肖战的声誉时，肖战在他的房间里被乌姆里奇压在身下动弹不得。 “啊啊啊……Professor Umbridge……求……求求你……” 肖战苦苦哀求着堵着他几把马眼的乌姆里奇，却得不到任何回应。 “呵，男妓就要有男妓的样子。” 乌姆里奇依旧满腔怒火，她忍住了将面前人生吞活剥的想法，手上的力加大了一分，刺激得肖战哇哇乱叫。 “呃啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！” 肖战抻着脖子，小小肖战却得不到任何释放。 “求我。” 乌姆里奇话中的冷意也没能消减肖战的快感。 “啊啊啊……Pro……”肖战哭哭啼啼的样子让乌姆里奇一巴掌扇在他光洁的脸颊上。 “认真点，连贯的，否则……呵……” “啊啊啊啊啊……” 又是一巴掌，肖战奋力扭动着躯干，想要逃离乌姆里奇的爪牙，却被对方摁回床上。 一巴掌接着一巴掌，肖战的脸已经肿了，也没有力气蹬腿了，就半死不活地躺在床上。他艰难地抬起头，在晕倒前终于说出了他一个周前刚被这个药剂折磨时说出来的话： “求求你…………Pro……Professor……Um……Umbridge……操我……求你……” “呵，骚货。”乌姆里奇冷哼一声，扶着假阳具就是一个挺入，肖战禁闭着眼，断断续续的呻吟依然从嘴边漏出，显然，即便晕了过去，肖战也在梦里享受着这一切…… “臣服，你需要学会这个，小骚货。”乌姆里奇卖力地顶弄着对方的敏感点，呻吟声一阵大过一阵，听得乌姆里奇满是享受。 或许，这就是乌姆里奇眼中的天人之乐吧。


End file.
